warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Story (Songfic)
"Love Story" songfic.(OA Taylor Swift) this is the story of how Leafpool and Crowfeather realized their love for each other and eventually left the Clans. Narrated by Leafpool, it tells their tale up to just before they run away. Dedicated to one of my favourite warrior couples (Bright x Cloud is always my 1st favourite though XD) We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes, and the flashback starts, I'm standing there, In a Gathering in summer air. '' Excitement ripples through my pelt as we trek towards Fourtrees. As Squirrelpaw once told me, they stand as noble and proud as any Clan leader. I can almost feel my sister's breath on my neck as I pad slowly forwards. I can't wait to tell her about this when we get back Already, I can scent the other Clans. RiverClan, with their breath-takingly bad stench of fish. ShadowClan's sour smell hits as hard as a Twoleg monster. WindClan... it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Almost like ThunderClan. We are the last Clan here because of the floods, so we sit nearer the back. I've heard that you're supposed to talk to other Clan cats, but from what I can see, most cats stick to their own Clans. Feeling lost without Squirrelpaw, I scan the group of cats for a friendly face. Then I see him. His fur is smoky black, like thunderclouds. His eyes shine brighter than the stars. In those eyes, I see so many things. On the outside, hostility. Then, underneath it, pain. Torturous, agonizing pain. And underneath that? Who knows? I know that he was one of the cats that went on the Journey. Crowpaw, I think he is called. My heart glows, but then the glow is extinguished. I can't love him. I don't. He's a grumpy old badger. A ''WindClan grumpy old badger, to be precise. I see the moon, see the leaders, the Clan cats. See you make your way through the crowd, And say, "Hello", Little did I know, He mews the word quietly, in a bored, uninterested tone. I can't believe I'm wasting time thinking about him. I'm a medicine cat. I can't have a mate. Especially a hostile WindClan mate that's still getting over his RiverClan love. I don't love him. I can't. The warm glow inside me has nothing to do with him. That you were like Graystripe, You were throwing pebbles, And my best friend said, "Stay away from Silverstream." And I was wailing where we'd once meet, Begging you, "Please don't go". Moons go by and I can't ignore it. Not any more. I love him and he loves me. Thinking about it gives me the energy to fly. But remembering my Clan pulls me back to ground. Even Squirrelpaw says it's a rule we can't break. But love is more powerful than rules. This love is so much like Silverstream and Graystripe's, only this one won't end with death. I won't let it. And I said, "Crowfeather, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is go. You be the warrior, and I'll be the queen, yeah, It's a love story, mousebrain, just say, 'yes'." We agree to meet every now and then, just enough to satisfy the fire that is burning inside us both. If only he was a ThunderClan warrior and I could have a mate. Life would be beyond perfection, beyond infinity. But we have to settle for meeting. So I sneak out to the border see you, We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew, So close your eyes, Escape the Clans for a little while. I forget about Firestar. I forget about Sandstorm. I even forget about Squirrelpaw. It's just me and Crowfeather, forever together. Me and the tom that I love. 'Cause you were just like Graystripe, I was just like Silverstream, And my best friend said, "Stay away from Silverstream." But you were everything to me, I was begging you, "Please don't go". And I said, I've heard stories of forbidden love, and they never end well. Silverstream died. Spottedleaf died. Mosskit died and Stonefur was killed later on. But that won't stop me loving him. He's worried about his Clan and I'm worried about mine, but I can't help but want to be together. I can't help but plead to meet up at the border a little more. "Crowfeather, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is go. You be the tom, and I'll be the queen yeah, It's a love story, mousebrain, just say, 'yes'." We can't help it any more. I love him so much it would kill me to stay away. He will never understand how I feel about him but I'm sure he must feel something for me. It's like the Twoleg story of Romeo and Juliet, with Feathertail as a sad Rosaline. Forever confined to watching our love, never able to fully revive his feelings for her. I feel terrible for the RiverClan she-cat, but I can't help feeling happy that I'm Crowfeather's "Juliet." "Crowfeather, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess, It's a love story, mousebrain, just say, 'yes'." If only he would just give in his longing to stay loyal to his Clan. I need him to help me, to tell me that everything will be okay. But how can he while he's being tortured inside, torn between Feathertail and me and his Clan and his kin... he is being torn apart. I have to reassure him but I wish he'd agree that it's really fine, although it isn't. Squirrelpaw is consantly snapping at me to stop meeting him, but she doesn't understand. Her life is so much more simple than mine, free of toms and worries. Well, I got tired of waiting, Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading, When I met you on the border of WindClan's ground, And I said, It's hopeless. I'll never mean enough to him. But when I see his perfect, glittering blue eyes and his smoky gray coat, when I hear his voice... I can't stop loving him. But does he really care at all? Is he just using me to get over Feathertail? It's hard for me to do this as well. Every night, as I slip out of camp with stories of low herb-stocks and needing to walk off stiffness in muscles, I can feel Firestar's green eyes burning into me proudly and I can hear Cinderpelt's words ringing in my ears; "You have a bond with StarClan unlike anything I have ever seen." They all trust me and I am betraying them. They think I am the skilled, loyal medicine cat that I should be. That I could have been. "Crowfeather, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think," And he crouched to the ground, And gave me a daisy and said, "Run away me, Leafpool, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. Don't talk to your Clan, just pick out a travelling herb, It's a love story, baby just say yes." I told him how I felt, and braced myself for the dreaded break-up line. But he didn't say anything, and he was careful not to reveal his emotions as he crouched to the floor. I step backwards, waiting for him to bowl me over and kill me in one swift strike. I was right. He never loved me. He just used my emotions to lure me into his trap, and now he'd be able to help his Clan by killing me. I'll never be able to defend myself. My heart aches as I gaze at him for the last time. He never pounces. Instead, he pushes the most beautiful flower I have ever seen from under his paw. It's a snow-white daisy, tinged pink at the end of the petals, and yellow as the sun in the middle. I stare at it, trying to make sense of what I am seeing. I think I have heard that daisies are the traditional WindClan way of asking a cat to be their mate. "Run away with me..." '' Ohhhh ohhh We were both young when I first saw you... We were both young when I first saw you...'' The Gathering... the pain... the meeting... the uncertainty... the murder that never came... daisy... the love... Crowfeather... me... That's all that matters. Crowfeather and me. In love, forever Category:Songfic Category:Melodybird's fanfics